


Puppy

by Aifrit



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Play, BDSM, Canon Bisexual Character, Collars, Consensual Kink, Developing Relationship, Kneeling, Nudity, Other, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Sugar Momma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: It's been two weeks since you've seen Loba, and you're more than eager to kneel at her feet again for your weekly allowance.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Puppy  
> Pairing: Loba/Reader  
> Rating: Mature for mild sexual content  
> Words: 232  
> A/N: Teaser fic for a Sugar Momma!Loba fic I wanna write. Wrote this on tumblr but had to share here, even if it's short. Enjoy!

Loba stares down at you with an amused flicker in her amber eyes. She’s stark naked, sits straight up on the edge of her bed — king-sized, as it _must_ be known — with a smirk playing at her lips. One leg rests over the other. She’s closed off, purposely, hiding herself from you until she gives the command. Either way, her heady scent intoxicates you. Makes your head swim. Blame it on the two week separation if nothing else.

The chain attached to your diamond-studded collar rattles when she gives a gentle tug. A silent order that forces you to hover at her knees. Eye contact. Unmoving, otherwise. Like she taught you.

“Ohh, _puppy_ , are you _that_ eager to get your allowance for the week? Hmm? You’re _awfully_ obedient today, aren’t you?” she coos. Painted nails graze your jaw and you shiver. “Why don’t you show Momma how much you missed her?”

She untangles her legs and her knee brushes your chin. The bit of contact doesn’t set you off as much as the dusting of hair at the apex of her thighs. Beautiful as usual.

Ears and cheeks reddening, she grabs a fistful of hair — you _wince_ and _moan_ — and pulls you closer to brush the tip of your nose right at her clit. “Be good, okay?” she whispers.

You will. Oh, you _will_. The best puppy she could ever ask for.


End file.
